


Seeking Subtle Hands

by Unread



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Carnivale (The Terror), Le Vesconte has feelings but is confused by them, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: Le Vesconte and Des Voeux hook up during the Carnivale.
Relationships: Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte/Charles Frederick des Voeux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	Seeking Subtle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For The Terror Rare Pair Week: Thirstday. I've played fast and loose with the timeline and layout of the Carnivale for sexy purposes here, please forgive me my sins.

“There may be someone out here," Henry warns, even though this part of the Carnivale does seem quite deserted. And very quiet, in comparison to the drunken cacophony inside the pavilion.  
  
“There’s not, I checked. Caught Mr Hickey attempting to relieve himself,” Des Voeux says with a snicker. “Told him he’d better fuck off if he wanted to keep his little cock.”  
  
“Christ,” Henry says, rather appalled. “I think you’re near as bad as he.”  
  
Des Voeux looks up at him and gives him a filthy smirk, and Henry hates the thrill it sends directly to his loins. “Don’t worry, I know very well that _your_ cock isn’t little.”  
  
He gasps as Des Voeux palms said cock through his costume breeches. He’s already hard—simply the sight of Des Voeux is usually enough to make him so. Tonight has been one of high spirits and revelry, yet half his mind had been consumed with how he could get a moment alone with him. He wishes he could blame it on the drink, but he—_they_—had done this too many times now for that excuse to have any validity.  
  
Des Voeux’s mouth is very red, and it had been quite the object of his fixation for much of the night. Henry leans in greedily and takes possession of it, finally, and Des Voeux opens for him instantaneously as if he too had been waiting all night for it. He’s wet and hot and tastes of rum and smoke. Henry pushes him harder against the temporary walls in his eagerness and is pleased when Des Voeux moans into his mouth. The only way to get that sarcastic tongue under control is to give it something to do, Henry thinks with mounting arousal. He grasps Des Voeux’s hips, his buttocks, hooks a hand under his thigh and pulls his leg up, half holding Des Voeux’s weight. With the height differential appeased, he presses their hips together, dragging a groan from them both as their cocks meet through their layers of costumes.  
  
Des Voeux drags his mouth away from Henry’s and whispers, “Fuck me, you devil.”  
  
Henry is the one to smirk this time. He pulls away a little, yanks Des Voeux’s breeches all the way to the ground and waits for him to free his feet of them, and then parts his own trousers to release his stiff cock. He pulls up Des Voeux’s leg again to expose his arse, keeping a tight hand on his warm, bare thigh. Des Voeux spits in his own hand and rubs it inside himself quickly. Henry by this stage is aching to be in him, and as soon as Des Voeux’s fingers are removed Henry’s cock takes its place.  
  
He enters as gradually as his eagerness will allow, with Des Voeux grunting and writhing and pulling him ever closer with greedy hands clenched in Henry’s tunic. When finally fully seated inside him, Henry takes Des Voeux’s panting mouth again, loving the feeling of both his tongue and his cock being sunk inside Des Voeux’s warmth at once.  
  
Des Voeux bites at his lip and says snidely, “I _said_ fuck me, or have you lost the ability to understand the King’s English, Lieutenant?”  
  
Henry growls and immediately thrusts his hips, wanting to punish him for his cheek. He receives satisfaction in the form of a long, low moan, and Des Voeux’s head tips back against the wall to expose his throat. Henry keeps up his thrusts and turns his own eager mouth to sucking at Des Voeux’s bobbing Adam’s apple.  
  
It all feels far too good, and Henry knows he won’t last much longer. He grips Des Voeux’s leaking cock and starts to pump, setting him to even more writhing beneath him. Henry lets the strokes of his hand fall into time with the thrust of his cock, and soon Des Voeux is crying out and spending his seed all over Henry’s fingers. Henry covers Des Voeux’s mouth with his own to quell the noises, jerks his hips several more times and then releases deep inside Des Voeux. The pleasure hits him like a steam engine and wracks its way through his body, and in the height of his climax he breaks from their kiss to groan out, “_Charles_.”  
  
Moments later, still in his pleasure-drunken state, he sluggishly steals Des Voeux’s mouth again. This time their kisses are slow and languishing, Henry’s now-soft cock still resting inside Des Voeux. It’s only when the world around them intrudes onto his senses again, in the form of distance, drunken shouting and raucous music, that Henry finally pulls himself out of and away from Des Voeux.  
  
They don’t look at each other as they redress themselves; they never do after these encounters. Henry wonders if it’s not so much the sordid act itself but rather the few intimate moments after—the slow sated kisses—that have him unable to face Des Voeux more than anything else. He is confused by those most of all.  
  
“Lieutenant,” Des Voeux says, with irritatingly indifferent nod and insolence heavy in his voice. He turns and walks off back to the fray inside the tents without so much as a backwards glance. Henry watches him go, his sudden and all-too-familiar ire appeased slightly by the faint limp in Des Voeux’s gait. He knows they will do this again; he only wonders how soon the next time can be.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr :D](https://lookslikeaquentinblakedrawing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
